Sibiling Rivalry
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: Harry's life is normal. But then he meets his sister. She's a smart Slytherin with an attutide for Quittich. Rated T for language and others. DracoxSora. Enjoy and Review!
1. Finding a Potter

Yamiatei98: FINALLY! I AM ABOUT TO START MY HARRY POTTER FIC! MWAHAHAHA! I am so happy!

Lambogirl666: Good lord…took you long enough…

Yamiatei98: I'm sorry! I have been really busy lately! So I finally found some time to start this fic, and I can't wait to keep writing it from now on! Ok, so…what should I say…I own nothing. Got that? Nothing except Sora, and the plot. I am borrowing Jen, and I got permission from Lambogirl666 do to so.

Lambogirl666: See? It isn't that hard to ask.

Yamiatei98: Exactly. Now…pairings…ok, SoraxDraco…umm…I think that's it besides the usual pairings. So…yeah. Here we go! Chapter 1!

/Blah./ Thought

Hogwarts

Somewhere in a non-existent time period of the third year. (A/N: Sorry, I really don't know how I should tell you what the year is…other than bad descriptive words...)

Normal POV

Potions Class; Teacher: Professor Snape

Exotic smells wafted throughout the dungeon, in the large potions room. Cauldrons were frothing, vials were steaming, and beakers were overflowing with strange concoctions of good, and evil. Love potions, poisons, almost anything you could think of was in this room. Hippogriff feathers, claws from a Werewolf, scales from a Blast-Ended Screwt.

In the center of the room, stood a tall formidable man. The potions master. Head of Slytherin House. Professor Severus Snape. Oily black hair, a piercing nose, straight figure, and short temper. Teaching his potions class.

"Class, turn to page 245 in your potions book. Who can tell me what the amount of Willow root I would need if I doubled all of the ingredients in a Sleeping Potion," the tall Potions Master asked his class, turning to face them at the front of the room.

Immediately a hand shot up in the second row of the class, but Snape overlooked it, searching the class for another hand.

Then, in the very back of the dungeon, a hand slowly rose into the air.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" Professor Snape inquired, looking to the back of the room.

Hermione shot a glare at her friend Harry. But he was half asleep.

"5.34 oz. If it is doubled," a confident voice answered.

"That is correct. Ten points to Slytherin. Now if only Mr. Potter were just as successful in his studies," Snape walked to the third row, smacking his potions book on the sleeping teen's head.

"Sorry sir," Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

The professor gave a slight, hmph. "As I said, if only every one of you were as successful as Miss Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the professor. "I'm sorry sir, but did you just call me a "Miss"?"

There were several loud snorts of laughter from the Slytherin's, followed by a few chuckles from some Hufflepuff students.

"No Mr. Potter. I was referring to MISS Potter," Snape, stalked back to the front of the classroom, the bell ringing as he sat down. "Class dismissed."

Hermione gave a hmph of unhappiness, packing her books away into her bag. "Well Harry," she said angrily. "Maybe if you studied as much as you slept in class, you would be more successful in potions than you are at the moment." The bushy blond shoved the rest of her books in her bag, and stormed out of the room.

"Bloody hell Harry, I thought she was going to rip your head off," Harry's best friend, Ron, stated as he finished packing his stuff away.

"So did I," Harry breathed.

The two boys started to make their way to the door, when Harry stopped. He turned to face the front of the dungeon, where Snape was talking with one of his Slytherin students.

"Harry, come on, we have a free period next, and I want to go down to Honeyduke's," Ron called out.

Harry waved his friend off. "I'll meet you there; I need to ask someone something."

The red head shrugged and left the dungeons, taking the steps two at a time.

Harry walked quickly to the front of the room, just reaching the front as the student turned around. "Excuse me," he asked, stopping in front of her.

"Oh, can I help you?" She asked, stormy gray eyes boring into his soul.

"Yes, actually. Your last name, Potter, am I right?"

She nodded. "Yep. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," Harry stammered, face flushing bright red. "Were your parents James and Lily Potter?"

Her eyes grew wide. "You knew my parents?"

Harry did a double-take. "You…you and I…we have the same parents."

"Harry?"

"Sora?"

The Slytherin threw her arms around Harry's neck. "We have so much to catch up on!"

Outside, the weather grew and gloomy, the two Potters' made their way down to Honeyduke's Candy Shoppe.

The Gryffindor wore a warm hand-made sweater; courtesy of Mrs. Weasly, a red and gold scarf, jeans, and sneakers.

The Slytherin wore a black jacket, a green and grey scarf, black jeans, and boots.

A light powdering of snow dusted the ground, the sun hidden behind large puffy clouds. Large crowds of bustling students milled around outside of shops, looking in windows, drinking warm Butterbeer, or eating candy from Honeyduke's.

Both of the Potters' were in a heated and detailed conversation of what life had been like.

"So what happened to you? I'd heard about you, but never met you until now," Harry said, looking at his sister.

"Well, it's complicated. I was born blind, so they sent me to the Wizard Hospital, where they did everything they could to fix my blindness. They started out subtle. Basic potions and simple spells. But it never helped. They told me when I was older, that unless they did major surgery that I could be blind forever," Sora explained.

Harry whistled. "Now THAT. Would suck."

"You're telling me. They eventually got rid of some parasite that was making me blind, and I was about to be able to go back to my family. But then…" Sora averted her eyes, looking at the ground.

"They told you that your family had been killed."

She nodded. "The people told me that they would have to find some living relative of mine to take care of me," a slow tear trickled down her cheek.

"Who raised you?" Harry asked, curiosity burning in the pit of his stomach.

"Orphanage. They left me at a muggle orphanage. I felt deserted. Like no one cared anymore," another tear rolled down Sora's check.

"You got the letter?"

The Slytherin nodded. "I did. When I got here, Dumbledore kept me hidden from you. I took separate lessons from all of the Professors. He wanted to make sure that you wouldn't know about me until…well, sooner or later," Sora held her head up high, wiping the tears away. "But I am proud. I finally found that one of my family is alive!"

Harry smiled, hugging his sister. "Celebrate with a warm Butterbeer?"

"You bet."

The two walked to the Three Broomstick's. Finding Ron and Hermione already inside.

"It's about bloody time you showed up!" Ron said, clapping his friend on the back. "Who's she?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Sora beat him to it. "His sister. Younger twin. Sora Potter. Nice to meet you too."

Ron's mouth dropped open. Gaping at the sight of a Slytherin as Harry's sister.

Soon after, Sora and Hermione went into a heated discussion about the many different spells that could be used against Hinkeypunks.

Ron leaned in close to Harry. "Bloody hell, Harry. You're sister is a Slytherin! How can you let her stay here, with us?"

"Come on Ron. Would you still talk with Ginny if she was in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

The red head considered this. He eventually nodded. "Yeah…but mind you not often."

Harry laughed, causing Hermione to throw an angry look at him for interrupting her conversation.

"Chill out Hermione, no one's going to come and take your source of entertainment away," Ron said, taking a big gulp of his Butterbeer.

"Sora," a voice said from behind them.

The younger Potter turned around to face the source of the voice. She smiled. "Hey Draco, what's up?" Sora asked casually.

The three Gryffindor's mouths hung wide open.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked venomously, eyes shooting daggers at the Slytherin.

Malfoy gave a slight sneer. "Quittich practice. Sora's on the team."

"Sorry Harry, I gotta go," Sora gave a slight wave, standing up to leave with the taller Slytherin. "Bye!"

After the two had left, Ron turned to face Harry. "Bloody hell, your sister's hanging out with Malfoy! Of all disgusting roaches, why him?" A look of utmost disgust spread across his face.

"It's just Quittich Ron. Nothing to get upset about," even though his words sounded confident, on the inside, he was worried about the kind of people his little sister was deciding to hang out with. He vowed to keep her safe. Protect her. And make sure that she stays away from Malfoy.

At the Quittich pitch, the Slytherin team was getting ready for practice. "Alright. One matter that needs to be settled. Sora, are you going to replace Draco as Seeker?" The Captain of Slytherin Quittich team, Flint, asked her.

She nodded confidently. "I believe it won't be much of a challenge."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," Malfoy said, leaning on his broomstick.

Sora gave a small laugh. "Believe me," she said, mounting her broom. "That's the last thing I'd want you to do." With that, she took off into the air, with Malfoy following suit.

"On my mark! First one to catch three out of five snitches is our new seeker!" Flint called up to the two Slytherins, who were hovering in the air.

"You ready?" Draco called.

"The question should be aimed at you," Sora called back before taking off into the sky after the snitch.

The count slowly climbed higher…and higher…

"That's one for Draco and two for Sora!" Flint called up. "One more to go Sora!"

Loud cheers came from the crowd. Urging each of the players on. In it, to win it. Their eyes followed the two Quittich players higher and higher until they were out of sight.

"Hey Flint," one of the beaters said casually. "When do you think they'll come down?"

"Depends," the Captain replied. "Whichever one of them comes down first is most likely the winner."

"Most likely?" Half the team questioned.

Flint nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the sky.

"There! There they are!" The second beater called out, pointing to the right. Just as he said that, the two Slytherins erupted from the clouds in hot pursuit of the snitch.

Loud jeers and shouts came from the group of Slytherins below.

"Go Draco!"

"BEAT 'EM SORA!"

"MALFOY!"

"POTTER!"

"DUCK!"

"There's no one named duck!"

"No, DUCK!"

All of the Slytherin Quittich players had just enough reaction time to duck their heads as Malfoy and Potter flew overhead. Draco looked as if he was about to catch it, evening up the odds of the challenge. But at the very last second, Sora came up underneath him and snatched the Snitch out of the air, holding it in the air like a trophy.

She started her decent, slowly leveling out until she jumped off her broom into the crowd of Quittich players. Draco walked over, leaning on his broomstick again.

"Nice challenge," Sora said, holding out her hand.

"Nice? More like evil, never knew you were so good on a broom," Malfoy returned the gesture, grasping her hand firmly. "Can't wait to see the look on Potter's face when he gets a load of this."

"TO SLYTHERIN! AND OUR COMING VICTORY!"

All of the team members repeated the line, holding their broomsticks in the air, jeering and whistling, as they made their way back to the Slytherin common room.

Yamiatei98: DONE! AHAHA! I HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Lambogirl666: Hey, where was my character?

Yamiatei98: She wasn't in this chapter. Hope you all liked, and please review! I would like your feedback and…I'd like to have people review this fic…yeah…PLEASE REVIEW! =3


	2. The Quidditch Game

Yamiatei98: Well folks, here I am with another fiction! But, this is going to be my first try at a USUK oneshot, so please be nice! The idea for this just came along randomly one fine day, and now here it is! Your welcome. Enjoy!

xXxXxXx

Quidditch pitch

"WELCOME ALL TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON!" the Quidditch announcer, Lee Jordan, said excitedly into the microphone (is it a microphone?) "THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON BETWEEN GRYFFINDOR," there was a pause as the Gryffindor team flew out on their broomsticks, hovering in midair, waiting for the other team to fly out. Oliver Wood out at the front, the Weasly tiwns hovering on opposite sides of the group, and other chasers flying in the middle. Hovering at the very top, was the one and only, Harry Potter.

"AND THEIR ARCHENEMIES, SLYTHERIN!" Flying out from under the Slytherin stands, came their team, taking their positions opposite from the Gryffindor team.

But as the teams took their positions, and were preparing to play, the crowd gasped, and pointed at the Slytherin seeker.

Students were whispering things to each other such as; "I thought Potter was in Gryffindor!" or "How can there be two Potter's?"

Down on the ground, Madame Hooch stood next to the big oak chest, where the bludgers, quaffle, and snitch were locked up in. "I want a nice fair game, you hear?" She picked up her whistle. "On my blow, three," the chasers nodded their agreement at their chosen formation. "Two," both teams beaters threw dirty look at each other. "One," Harry and Sora made eye contact, each grinning at the other. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and opened the chest, releasing the two bludgers and tossed up the quaffle. The snitch flitted around the field, glinting gold in the sun.

Angelina took off after the quaffle, catching it in the air and shooting off towards the Slytherin goal posts. She was about to shoot into the goal when one of the other chasers hit the ball out of her hand, racing towards the other side.

Oliver Wood hovered, ready to intercept the throw. But the chaser feinted a throw to the bottom goal, Wood accidentally falling for it as he took off towards the lowest point value goal. Smirking, the Slytherin chaser tossed it into the highest goal, earning 30 points for his team.

"AND SLYTHERIN SCORES A GOAL!" Lee Jordan announced, pushing a button on the score keeper.

There were groans and sighs from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sides of the stadium as the Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses gave loud cheers and hoots of excitement.

Sora hovered high above the pitch, she had spotted the snitch a little while ago, and was following it with her eyes intently, as it flew around the stadium. She would've gone after it, but the game had just begun, and if Sora caught it now, the game would've been no fun, so for now she just let it fly around.

Harry had also seen the snitch, but was waiting for his team to score more points.

The time was ticking by and the score was Slytherin: 100 Gryffindor: 90.

Both Potters spotted the snitch and took off after it, dodging bludgers and weaving in and out of chasers. The Potters were neck-in-neck, one sometimes a bit in front of the other before it switched again. Draco, who had been replaced as the Keeper, was keeping a close eye on the two as they soared around the field in attempt to catch the snitch. The white haired Slytherin had been doing a great job of keeping the chasers from scoring extra points, the score was currently at 120 to 90 Slytherin's favor.

If either player caught the golden ball, their team would win, so now it was essential for Sora and Harry to catch the snitch.

The wind was whistling past Sora's ears, the adrenaline pounding through her veins, spirits soaring higher than she was in the air.

The same went for Harry. Though he didn't know how often Sora practiced Quittich during the Summer when Hogwarts was out for vacation. She was considered deadly among most Slytherin students, but of course, Harry didn't know this.

Harry was pulling ahead by a good ten feet, and gaining more fast. Sora pulled up, rising up into the sky before hurtling towards the ground. Falling at a diagonal angle, she was able to pull farther ahead than Harry, closer and closer, faster and faster. Sora was a bullet of green and silver, flying past Harry before he could even blink.

The snitch was only a couple feet in front of her, but Sora couldn't reach it. Taking a bold move, she stood on the neck of her broomstick, steadily walking forward until she was only about a foot away from falling off the edge.

_Only one thing will work now. _She thought. _It's now or never. _

Taking a bold move she dove forward, grabbing the snitch, flipping forward, and landing on her broom.

Deafening roars came from the stands as the Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses as they fist-pumped the air, cheered, jumped up and down, stamped their feet, and hooted.

The complete opposite was heard from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, as the students in the stands groaned, sighed, and sat down disappointedly.

Both teams landed, shaking hands, and congratulating one another. But only with encouragement from Madame Hooch.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams walked out to the changing rooms, slipping into their casual clothes.

It was dead silent in the Gryffindor changing room. No other sound besides cloth slipping off skin, heavy-hearted sighs, and shoes being put on. The twins clapped Harry on the back, quietly telling him he did a good job. Oliver Wood nodded solemnly before also leaving. Picking up his bag he quickly left the locker room to escape the hard stares of his team.

Outside, he saw the large group of Slytherin team members all walking back to the common room up the hill to the castle. Sora was walking slowly behind the large group of players and students. Bag slung over her shoulder, hands tucked into her jacket pockets and laughing along with a white haired teen. White haired…MALFOY!

xXxXxX

Yamiatei98: HAHA! HOPE YOU LIKED! I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! BUT I HAVE SCHOOL…SO I'LL DO MY BEST! PLEASE R&R!


End file.
